An Armful of Presents
by Kitty Kat K.O
Summary: He doesn't know what he's done, but Battler reasons that he must have done whatever it is right. Why else would the Golden Witch be clinging onto him now? Beatrice x Battler for Immortal x Snow


**A/N: **My first fic for the Umineko fandom! Yeah, I know, it's pretty short, ne? Well, it was really just meant to be a drabble; it's a birthday present for the lovely **Immortal x Snow**, because today is her birthday! :D So here you are, Mr. Immi! An over-sized Beato x Battler drabble for you! ^_^ Happy birthday (for the millionth time XD), I really hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Umineko. Not even the new spelling my fingers seem to be wanting to type. 'Unineko', because my fingers like rejecting the poor little 'm' button. A sign of over-tiredness, perhaps, ne? XD

* * *

**An Armful of Presents**

* * *

He doesn't know what he's done, but Battler reasons that he must have done whatever it is _right._ Why else would the Golden Witch be clinging onto him right now? There is no other explanation, he reckons - Beatrice would not commit to such acts of affection under normal circumstances. But then again, this _is _Beatrice hugging him; she would most likely do something like this to throw him off his game, to try and get him to lose the current match they were playing. Battler ponders this a moment, before deeming that that is surely what she is up to.

Growling, he tries to push her off of him - with no luck. Her arms are wound too tightly around his neck, her long, slender fingers clasping onto his shirt with no chance of letting go. He hears her giggle smugly in his ear, as if she knows that he knows what she is doing; it's the conclusion Battler draws at least, and perhaps it is the correct one. So he exhales his air in a huffy breath, pulling a face as he allows her to go on hugging him. If he can't make her let go, he may as well just leave her. As long as it doesn't cause him to be defeated, then there's no particular harm. And besides… he sort of… likes it…

He jolts backwards, eyes wide with shock, body tensed completely. He is sure he feels Beatrice notice the change, sure she teases him about it, but her words fall on deaf ears. Nothing she says gets through to him, far too stupefied is he by the thoughts rushing through his head. He… likes her hugging him? He… likes her… hugging him? He… likes…_her_…? Battler's head begins to spin, and for a second he almost faints. But quickly, somehow, he manages to pull himself together long enough to steady his feet and keep him from plummeting to the ground.

In one swift maneuver he manages to grasp her hands in his, and tear them from his shoulders, pushing her out to arm's length.

"Beato…" he begins, eyes still unbelievably wide as he stares at her. It is as though he's looking at her for the first time, taking in every aspect and detail of each inch of her features. His breathing is uneven; he blinks once, then once more.

To his strange display, Beatrice cocks her head to the side and laughs. "What is it, _Ushiromiya Battler-kun~?" _

His breath comes out in a slight gasp, but then he shakes his head. "N-nothing," he stutters, lowering his gaze so that he is now staring at their feet. He doesn't know what has just passed over him - an epiphany, perhaps? But wait: aren't they supposed to be good things? - however, it's gone now. _Thank goodness_, he thinks, pulling another displeased face. But suddenly, his previous train of thoughts comes flowing back to him, and Battler can't help but voice his queries this time.

"Beato? Why are you hugging me?" He tilts his head as he awaits her answer, some of his scarlet hair falling into his eyes. Her breath hitches in her throat for a split second at the sight, but she rapidly regains composure and readies herself to answer his question.

"Have you not realised, Battler-kun? Hmm? Has this game we're playing really made you forget such an important day?" She pauses a moment, a cackle releasing from her lips upon noting the expression on his face. And then, suddenly and without warning, she pulls away from him and takes a few steps back. She waits a moment, still drinking in his utterly confused face and cackling all the while, before deciding she's had enough.

"Consider that hug a present, Battler-kun~" she states as she turns.

_"W-what! _A present for _what?_" he explodes in astonishment, arms flailing around aimlessly in the air above his head. Then one drops to his side, the other jabbing out into a point in the Golden Witch's direction. "You're trying to sway me, confuse me, aren't you? So that I'll lose! Well, Beatrice, it won't work! No, your schemes won't work on me this time!" He smirks, pulling his arm back to place it symmetrically on his other hip.

Without turning, she giggles haughtily. A shiver rockets down his spine, and all the smugness is wiped from him instantly. "Do you really think I would stoop to such lows, Ushiromiya Battler~? You are wrong, jumping to those conclusions." She sighs over-dramatically, huffing like a pouty child. "If you think so lowly of me, I think I shall just retire to my room for the night. I have no interest in playing with you now."

Her head held high, she walks towards the door, leaving a steaming Battler in her wake. He grits his teeth and closes his eyes, raking a hand through his already-ruffled hair. _Sometimes_, he thinks to himself, _that woman can be so infuriating - without hardly doing anything! _

He sighs, and reopens his eyes just as she twists her head back round to face him. "One last thing before I go, Battler-kun..." She grins wickedly. "Happy birthday~!" With that, she disappears in a cloud of golden butterflies, her cackles still ringing out behind her.

Battler's mouth drops open, and for a brief instant he is bemused as to why it doesn't hit the floor. Incomprehensible stutters leave his lips. Realisation hits. From her room, Beatrice almost falls off her chair with laughter as his cry reaches her.

_"It's my birthday?"_

_

* * *

_**A/N: **So, what do you think? I know they're a little OOC - I really need to watch the anime again soon. ^^" Gomen for any outrageous OOCness. Please review?


End file.
